


To Be One

by QINGLI



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-24
Updated: 2019-04-24
Packaged: 2020-01-31 05:39:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18584893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QINGLI/pseuds/QINGLI
Summary: 一篇旨在Hurt/Comfort的PWP





	To Be One

**Author's Note:**

> pwp  
> *一定程度的Hurt/Comfort  
> *一定程度的调教元素  
> *有道具参与  
> *自己NTR自己的故事  
> * OOC 都是我的锅

Vergil的声音有着一直以来的淡漠，即使刚才和Nero的一场战斗除了稍显急促的呼吸，没带来任何改变。他单手按住了Nero的右肩，一边的膝盖压住了身下人的胯骨，手中的阎魔刀压在了Nero颈侧的动脉上，刀刃留下了一丝擦伤留下的血迹。他的儿子，现在浑身上下沾上了血和泥土未被限制的左手却还在企图用肉体凡躯对抗阎魔刀的利刃。

Vergil皱着眉看着Nero，年轻人的脸上有着他曾经见过的表情，不甘和愤怒。Nero的挣扎越发的明显，而至少今天Vergil没有兴趣让这孩子因为鲁莽让他自己被割断脖子。在困惑的目光里，他挪开了剑，而这次皱起眉的换作了Nero。但还未等躺在地上的人有机会开口，突如其来尖锐的疼痛让他发出一声无法控制的悲鸣。

阎魔刀穿过了右手把他钉在了地上。

Vergil虚着眼，用空出来的手捏住了Nero下巴，迫使男孩看进他的眼睛。

“告诉我，Nero，你为什么这么愤怒。”

为什么？Nero想，在他胸中燃烧的愤怒被来自那双冰蓝色眼睛的注视泼上了冰水，留下一地不曾燃尽的灰。自从Vergil和Dante从魔界回来一切都不一样了，不，不如说一切都回到了应有的样子。无论是得到的那本诗集，又或是最后分别时意味不明的话语，都是在生死之际的意外。淡漠，陌生，这才是他们关系应当有的模样。

而让他难以启齿的却不只是这些。

偶尔，又像是每时每刻，他都能从Vergil身上看到另一个人的影子，一个早已不在的人的模样。那个人举手投足都有着和Vergil如出一辙的痕迹，哪怕是Vergil与V相比全然没有了那份消瘦和病弱也足够让Nero在恍惚之间把他当作再也不会回来的那个人。

V对他来说是什么？这个问题回答起来太过困难。他像是Nero为数不多的友人，又算是脆弱时的陪伴者。他想过成为V的保护者，但同时也被那份强大和脆弱所吸引。夹杂在一起构成的不只是并肩同行的战友，藏着的还有那一丝不曾来得及发芽的绮梦。

他咬着牙，端详面前人的脸。

Vergil，Dante的兄弟，他素未谋面的父亲。即便是从这个角度，Nero也不难看出自己和他的相似，哪怕是再陌生的父子，血缘也不可避免地给他们留下了足够醒目的相同特质。但是同时那让Nero痛苦和煎熬的事实依旧是房间中不被提及的大象，Vergil就是V。他们一心同体，他们出自同源。

Nero一度想要忽视这样一条事实，让他不必陷入对扭曲背德情感的愧疚。但当他和Vergil在Devil May Cry里日夜相对，那一丝熟捻是最好的肥料，让那颗种子钻出了壳。伦理，道德，他所学所知的一切都在他的脑海里嘶吼控诉他的扭曲，可是这都无法抹去在梦中出现的那个人的影子。有时是V，而有时是Vergil。

这是他不堪的秘密，也是他无法言说的痛苦，是他常年的委屈，也是他无处疏解的欲念。

所以当Vergil企图用父亲的模样对他说教时，愤怒在一瞬间点燃了引线，下一秒他和Vergil已经在不远的空地上刀剑相接。

“你什么都不知道。”Nero忍着痛从牙缝里挤出了这句话，眼神里凉下的岩浆又被再次点燃，他重复道，“你什么——都不知道。”

Vergil没有漏过那不算分明的回答，就像他没有错过Nero表情上一闪而过的复杂情感。他松开了手，居高临下地看着Nero的脸，原本卡住了下颌骨的手缓缓松开，在白净肌肤上留下的痕迹摩挲。他埋下了头，对Nero耳语。

“你错了。我亲爱的男孩。”  
“我知道。”

Nero不知道他是怎么和Vergil离开那片空地的，更不知道他的“父亲”是如何在他一只手被血迹覆盖的情况下回到事务所的卧房，在听到回答的一瞬间他的脑子一片空白，等到反应过来的时候已经站在了床的旁边，而手掌上的刀伤也开始愈合。

“把衣服脱掉。”  
“什么？”  
“不要让我说第二遍，Nero，把衣服脱掉。”

热度从Nero的胸口开始向上蔓延，他感觉就连耳尖都开始发烫。他的手搭上了外套的领口，却迟迟没有动手。Nero看着Vergil眼神中带着不安和慌乱，“我为什么要这么做。”

Vergil的声音依旧冷淡，但是语气中带上了不难听出的柔和。“因为我会给你你想要的。 ”开口的同时，他的另一只手摸上了Nero的头，从半截手套中露出的手指抓住了Nero后脑的头发，给Nero带来了细微的刺痛。Vergil视线向下，盯着Nero的脸，接下来的话语中带上了命令的味道。

“现在，按照我说的做。”

不知是先前被惯在地上带来的眩晕还没有彻底恢复，或者是失血让他混沌，又或是血脉中的恶魔对于未知危险的屈服，Nero像是中了邪，顺从地剥掉了上身一层层的遮蔽物。

Vergil面无表情地看着眼前逐渐展露出来的纤长身躯，宽大的外衣遮蔽住的是比寻常恶魔，甚至是比他和但丁都要小上一号的匀称躯体。因为恶魔强大的恢复力，这具身体上没有可见的伤疤，看着平滑的皮肤Vergil却有些不满，自动消失的伤疤代表着他不能从这上面得到更多的关于Nero的过去，而他难得的觉得有些可惜。

看见Nero的动作在去除了所有上衣之后停了下来，Vergil轻笑了一声，“继续，我指的衣服是所有。”

和先前无条件的顺从不同，这一次Nero没有继续听从指令，羞恼占据了青年的面容。他的手扶在外裤的拉扣处，微微低下的头让睫毛在眼下遮出一片阴影，微微颤抖的手指一动不动。Vergil放在Ner后脑的手微微用力，为了避免疼痛Nero不得不仰起了头。

他的父亲凑在了他的耳边，呼出的热气像是要和话语一样钻进耳蜗。

“我知道没有这么简单，听话。”

在Nero失神的分秒里有什么到了Vergil的手里，是阎魔刀。但是在霎那间有白色的光芒亮起，阎魔刀变成了其他的什么，一个他见过的东西——V的手杖。

他什么都知道了，Nero痛苦地闭上了眼睛，从不曾说出口的妄念到扭曲的欲望。Nero不再迟疑，下一秒外裤落在了脚踝处，在片刻的犹豫后，他勾住了自己内裤的上腰，拉了下去。他不敢去看Vergil的表情，也不敢想象之后会发生什么，紧闭着双眼他想，这是我应得的惩罚。

没有预想之中的疼痛或者是别的什么，他听到了一声轻笑，抓住了他头发的手突然松开，有什么在他背上推了一把。他因为失重睁开眼睛伸出手企图恢复平衡，却抓住了柔软的布料，现在他才发现姿势的不妥。如今的他赤裸着身体，以一种半跪的姿势撑在了床的边缘。

不等他企图站起来，一个冰冷的东西贴上了他的背脊。Vergil的声音响起，带着几分漫不经心，“别动。”

和温暖身体的接触让金属显得格外冰冷，在Nero开始战栗的同时他突然意识到了那在他背后游走的是什么，在一瞬间Nero的身体变得僵硬了起来，但硬起来的还有另一个地方。Nero企图合拢腿去隐藏，还未等他动作，手杖就像是悉知了一般不轻不重地敲上了他的大腿。

“看来你的确是很喜欢他。”Vergil的声音响起阴晴不定。

“不——”

没等到Nero可以说完一句话，冰冷的感觉贴着后背绕到了前方。几乎是在接触的一瞬间，Nero的阴茎就胀大了起来。手杖在性器上流连，带来的除了生理更多的是心理的刺激，Nero想要转头，却在每一次尝试时被升起的情欲打断。他只能咬住下唇，抓住眼前的被面。

“——V，你就这么想要被他上吗？”有什么更加粗糙温热的东西从背后绕到了前方抓住了他的性器，不算温柔的上下撸动，“或者说，你更喜欢这个？”Vergil的姆指粗暴的擦过了顶端，Nero无法控制得开始颤抖。

雪上加霜的是，手杖并未因此被放置一旁，而是转移阵地在他的胸前游走，毫无轻重的玩弄着被忽视的乳头。

Nero感觉自己被分裂成了两半，一半在沉迷生理的快感，而另一半则在斥责着背德的行为。但更可怕的是身体上皆然不同的感受让他仿佛在被两个人同时玩弄，闭上眼他几乎可以想象V拿着手杖站在他的眼前，而Vergil站在背后，两人如同置身事外一般看着他就此沉沦。

从心底涌上的羞耻到底使他拾回了移动的能力和些许的理智。Nero抓住了在身前作乱的金属，转过身的时候脸上还泛着红，“Fuck You，Vergil。”言语起了些许的效用，直到Vergil再次开口前，无论是他的手或是手杖都停止了运动。

“看上去我需要教会你该怎么和父亲说话。”

在听见Vergil话语的一瞬间，Nero就知道大事不妙，更不用说肉眼可见的那张脸上几乎要溢出的黑气。毫不顾忌自己的赤身裸体，Nero手脚并用的企图站起向房间外跑去。不等他走出两步就打了个踉跄。和柔软毫无关系的什么缠上了他的腰，轻而易举得将他的努力化为灰烬。

Nero抓住了那缠上腰间的东西，上面有着巨大坚硬的鳞片，当束缚收紧Nero意识到，这是一条尾巴，Vergil的尾巴。这条冰冷的蛇沿着Nero的身体移动，束缚了他的手臂，维持着这种捆绑的姿势把他扔在了床上。纵使是距离再短，性器和乳头和鳞片的接触和摩擦都再一次勾起了先前勉强压下的欲望。

Vergil并没有像先前一样直接上手，而是任凭尾尖在Nero身上摩擦，手杖轻巧的转了一圈尾端点在了Nero的小腹向下滑动。

“告诉我，”Vergil用手杖抚弄着Nero已经硬了不短时间的阴茎，另一只手按在了没有完全愈合的伤口上，“痛吗？”他看着Nero在伤痕开裂的瞬间皱起了眉头，下唇都被咬出了痕迹却依旧没有松手。

这语气在当下的环境里过于温柔，Nero晃神间长久以来的本能反应哪怕是在话语的警告下依旧占据了上风。

“——还好。”  
“骗子。”

那只游走的手杖停下了动作，在Vergil的声音响起的一瞬间落在了他的大腿的侧边，留下一道显眼的红痕。“规则第一条，”Nero吃痛地叫出了声，但身上的尾巴却不曾放过他。长满鳞片的东西轻巧地绕过了它主人已经占据的所有区域，顺着臀部向下延伸直到尾巴的尖端在某处洞口试探几番之后长驱而入。

“等等——”  
“没有谎言。”

没有润滑的情况下被突然进入从未使用过的地方，带来的痛苦远大于快感，好在尾巴的前端还算是正常大小。没有给Nero有所反应的时间，体内的东西毫不安分地开始了探索，鳞片和内壁并不温柔的接触，带来了被刮蹭般的痛。直到前列腺被偶然触及的瞬间原本因为放置恢复了些许柔软的性器在瞬间又一次硬了起来。

绯红色在瞬间染遍了Nero的脸，无法抑制的呻吟逃出了口中，下一刻又被关回了喉咙。

Vergil站在Nero的面前，看着被欲望染上了颜色的人让尾巴缓缓抽了出来，被入侵的软肉却在不自觉的收缩着挽留。尾巴毫不留恋的离开转而束缚住了一边的大腿将Nero抬到了半空翻了个面，在把人放下的时候就连手臂的束缚也因此松开，沾着些许体液的尖端乘人不被直接钻进了Nero的嘴里直奔着咽喉。

瞬间的窒息，让Nero昂起了头，企图让呼吸的通道再一次和外界相连。

但这只是无望的尝试，尾巴带着来自他自身的腥味玩弄着温暖的软舌，丝毫没有逃脱的机会。在前方作乱的人同样没有放过后面的打算。有什么冰冷细直的东西通过着被开拓过的甬道目标清晰的入侵，直直压在了已经被刺激过的那个点上。

在无法发声的静默里，Nero绷直了身体射了出来。

在他泄出的一瞬间原本屏蔽了气管的尾巴就已经抽了出来，只留下他张着嘴喘着粗气，唾液顺着嘴边留下。有布料摩擦的声音从后面传来，一直并称不上光滑的手从后方绕了过来，堪称轻柔地抹走了口涎，姆指忽轻忽重地呷玩着舌尖。

没有给Nero开口的机会，不再冰冷的金属在他体内变成了更加宽大的东西。反复刺激着腺体，在意识到是什么的瞬间，Nero又硬了，那不止一次刺穿他身体的东西，以一种别的形式再一次进入了他的体内。他想要逃跑，可前方的手牢牢的控制住了他头的位置，刚刚射过的他无力和Vergil对抗。

但更让他为之羞耻的是，如今的他赤身裸体在父亲面前射了出来的同时，这场混乱中的另一位只脱下了外套和手套，依旧衣冠楚楚。他仿佛能感受到那冷漠的目光，就像是当初，像是那一刻，以同样高高在上的姿态看着他无用地挣扎，在血腥里，在情欲中。

那些近乎濒死的体验在这一瞬间尽数回巢，恐惧和幻痛让Nero开始挣扎，从咽喉里溢出的是撕裂的悲鸣。 可是这并不妨碍Vergil从中捕捉到破碎的“滚开”，和“离我远点，”他当然没有听从恐慌的小孩的指令，而是用按住了Nero脸的那之后强迫他的儿子转过了头。

“第二条，”他看进彻底炸毛的人的眼睛，衔住了那开始溢血的嘴唇，以唇舌堵住了其他那些可能出现的更加粗俗的话语。“没有脏话。”如同拥抱会平息恐慌，交缠的唇齿显然也有着类似的作用。Nero急促的呼吸开始变缓，无焦距的视线望进了Vergil的眼睛。

这很难让他不去回想起另一个人，当Vergil带上两分温度，那双眼睛就开始和V无限相似。那是他再也无法见到的人，是他频繁在Vergil身上看见的影子。他向后伸出了手，轻柔的摸上了那一双眼睛，“V——”

那只手被人抓住，在布料摩擦的声音后有什么坚硬滚烫的东西破开了他的身体。抽查的疼痛中夹杂着快感，在低喘和肉体相碰的声响中有人衔住了Nero的耳朵。

“最后一条，”  
“My boy，你要叫我父亲。”

 

当情事结束，两个人躺在一床的狼藉上。Vergil摸上了Nero的右手臂，不出意料的感受到了畏缩带来的颤抖。他知道是为什么却没有就此松手，而是埋下头亲吻那新生的皮肉。

“Nero，我很抱歉。”

回答他的是长久的沉默，Vergil叹了口气，转身准备离开时有人拽住了他的衣角。

“我原谅你了”  
“父亲”


End file.
